


Families of Note

by Magykwolf



Series: HP worldbuilding cause I've got very little to work with [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Lore, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Rowling's had 20 years, Taking canon out back and putting it down humanely, We're gonna ignore all the nonsense she's said, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding History (Harry Potter), Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magykwolf/pseuds/Magykwolf
Summary: Important families of Wizarding Britain.
Series: HP worldbuilding cause I've got very little to work with [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786822
Kudos: 4





	1. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell**

Fortitudinem per Unitatis

The House of Peverell was once one of the most influential houses of the British Isles. Having allies in Gaul, they had been one of the clans to send warriors against Caesar’s legions and following the Briton surrender to Caesar maintained their standing through diplomacy and trade. They became known for the vast horde of knowledge they acquired on both magical and non-magical topics.

However, the Peverell family is best known by three of their number; Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus. These three brothers are famed for the creation of The Hallows (later known as The Deathly Hallows), consisting of the Elder wand, a wand crafted of yew with a Thestral hair core, the Resurrection Stone, a gem that when turned three times would summon shades of the dead, and the Invisibility Cloak, a cloak that hid every aspect of its wearer rebuffing even attempts to locate their soul or magic. The Hallows were crafted by the brothers to assist in the defeat of a group of necromantic mages known referred to as _‘Afon Waedlyd’_ or _‘Abhainn na Fola’_ meaning _‘Bloody River’_ or _‘River of Blood’._ What this group of mages sought to achieve is unknown but it would seem that they were regarded as a threat by the majority of the populace at the time. While records give us this information it did not prevent the twisting of the recounting from becoming a folk-tale as time passed. Due to the forgotten knowledge and vast power needed to create such items, as well as their symbolic links to death and the presence of the necrotic cult, the legend of The Deathly Hallows was born. In the present telling of the tale, as penned by Beedle the Bard, the cult itself is forgotten and the brothers are gifted the items by Death itself as a reward for avoiding its trap. It is likely that in earlier tellings of the tale the items were given by Death to aid in stopping those who dared to dread on its domain. However, the fact remains that these items were crafted by the hands of mortals and as such there is no reason to believe claims that the one who wields the three items together may gain mastery over Death in any form. Let it also be noted that, as mentioned, the knowledge allowing the crafting of these three items has been lost to time, though some suspect that it may be found in the Peverell family library, located in Peverell Castle. The myths associating The Hallows with Death may also have been helped along by the premature deaths of both Antioch and Cadmus as well and the reclusion of Ignotus. Antioch was slain without begetting an heir and the wand stolen, passing the family title to Cadmus.

It was during Cadmus’ time that families would become recognised entities and as such he had the Resurrection Stone forged into the Head of House ring. He would later commit suicide for unknown reasons with the ring found in his hand. The title later passed to Ignotus’ line after Cadmus’ went extant in the named line, a fate that would befall Ignotus’ line as well. With the Peverell family being extant in the named line entirely, their seat on the Wizengamot was declared a legacy seat and the title passed to the Gaunts, who Cadmus’ line had married into. When the Gaunts were disgraced and stripped of their titles, it passed to the Potters who Ignotus’ line had married into. However, due to inheritance issues faced by the Potter house at the time, the title went unclaimed and the seat locked after three generations unclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's surprisingly hard to come up with family mottoes.


	2. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Black**

Toujours Pur

  
The House of Black is one of the most influential and oldest houses of the British Isles. They have long been known for their research and interest in dark magics and rituals and are one of the most vocal supporters of pure-blood ideology. Both of these lead to them having close ties and a number of marriages with the Gaunts. 

Many point to their rampant inbreeding as the cause of the Black madness but it may also be due to their history of experimenting with dark magics and rituals or perhaps even a mixture of both. However, despite what madness may lie in their blood, Blacks are intelligent and ruthless and were able to distance themselves from the Gaunts before their disgrace. 

Their family motto  _ ‘Always Pure’ _ is usually seen as a call to keep their blood ‘pure’, but has also been taken to mean that the family should bow to no one, remaining pure of outside influence. Said family motto was originally in Latin but changed after the conquering of England by William the Bastard in order to appease the family to the new monarchs. 

The magic of the Blacks lends itself to Dark and offensive magic, consisting of hexes, jinxes and curses, regardless of class.


	3. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter**

Ferox et Vindico

The House of Potter is one of the most influential houses of the British Isles. They are known for the ability to craft magical and enchanted items of a high calibre as well as their ability with potions. 

A traditionally neutral house, they often experiment with both light and dark magic and as a result have ties to both light and dark families. When it comes to muggles they tend to advocate for separation of the magical world for the safety of all, but see no point in discriminating against muggle-borns, with many of them marrying muggle-borns.

The Potter family has been behind or involved a number of magical inventions and potions including: Pepper-Up Potion, Skele-gro, Sleekeazy’s Hair potion, Communication Mirrors, The Goblet of Fire and Platform 9 3/4. Potters are independent and steadfast, bowing to no-one and standing by their allies through thick and thin. 

Their magic has a wildness to it, as does their hair, lending itself to Transfiguration in particular but also to dueling magics and elemental spells. Wandless magic also comes easier to Potters due to their magic’s inherent wildness.


End file.
